The Autumn Immunology Conference (AIC) has been held every year since 1971. At the 1989 meeting, approximately 200 students or fellows and 147 faculty members from 13 midwestern and eastern states and Canada convened to discuss current immunological concepts. The 1990 meeting will be held November 17-19 at the Holiday Inn Chicago City Center, in Chicago, Illinois and the 1991 meeting will be held November 22-25 at the Holiday Inn Chicago City Center, in Chicago, Illinois. Leading investigators from throughout the U.S. will present their current findings and review the latest developments in each of their areas of expertise. In addition, half-day workshops (five running concurrently on each of two days) are designed for maximum student participation. Both poster and oral presentations permit predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to communicate with leading scientists in their field. The AIC is organized and run by the Autumn Immunology Conference Council, a body composed of representatives from all Midwestern states. This group meets three times yearly for the sole purpose of conference planning. This is the most successful regional immunology meeting and has a major impact on the field both by the exchange of ideas between well-known investigators and the interaction of these eminent scientists with both pre- and post-doctoral students. No other regional meeting has this great an impact on the training of new investigators. It is the intent of the Council to maintain the highest scientific quality and to continue to foster interactions between trainees and leading senior investigators which is a major goal of this meeting.